Thalia Grace: My side of the story
by Magikidd
Summary: THALIA'S BACK! Our favorite daughter of Zeus returns to human form! Who will she be? What about the prophecy? Will she be a hunter? Or will there be someone to capture her heart? Which is actually a seemingly impossible task. Or is it? TOO MANY QUESTIONS! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO**

**Hey guys so this is my first fanfic and its in Thalia's POV. It's her life after the tree phase basically. There are no stories where she's the main character and she deserves more attention! So the beginning is a bit confusing, so read this or you'll be confused! The prologue is when she's still a tree. The first paragraph is her dreaming about a day in her life to come. I added in another character for her too. I'm sorry but I really don't like Thalico. It just doesn't make sense. He's a son of Poseidon, and is older than Percy. Which means he's the prophecy kid. After the dream she's still thinking and stuff inside her tree. The last paragraph is when she gets revived. So enjoy!**

Prologue

Well I'm back. And so is Richie Nelson. My summer got off to a pretty bad start. Richie saw me first. Need I say more? The good thing is that Percy saved me, and then Annabeth showed up. Never been so happy in my LIFE! Another bad thing is that Clarisse almost pulverized me with her stupid spear, Maimer. Percy was blushing when Annabeth appeared. They're both in extreme denial. Annabeth SO loves Percy. Percy SO loves Annabeth. Everyone can tell. I can't believe that I've ever loved Luke after what he's done to me! That stupid traitor! Anywho, I combated with Percy, his sword riptide, and my awesome spear. It actually spills out lightning, fresh raw power unlike Clarisses spear, which only has some cheap electricity. I won. Percy did not. Then he versed Clarisse, and won. Imagine Annabeth, all "Oh Percy, that was amazing!" and all that stupid stuff. Then she challenged him and that lasted about 10 seconds. Annabeth won. So a little update. The newest couples at camp Half Blood are Beckendorf and that little brat, but still one of my good friend Silena Beauregard! They finally started to go out after a year of us saying "duh, you guys like each other!" Also there's a former traitor, but rescued big Hispanic guy named Chris Roderizge. And you'll never guess who his girlfriend is! Never in a billion trillion years! Well, you might. It's Clarisse LaRue! I know, I know. Clarisse? Out of all the girls at camp, Clarisse? Yeah. I don't get it either. And there's Travis and Katie, and Grover and Juniper. That's what Lacey, daughter of Aphrodite told me about when I was sitting with her on the docks. I walked away after thanking her. Then a good looking boy with beautiful blue eyes and blond hair walked up to me, hugged me, put his arm around my shoulders, and kissed my cheek…

What the Hades? I just had the weirdest dream… I died… and turned into a tree… by my dad… what's his name? King? No he IS a king… Zeusarus? Wait… YES! Zeus! Yeah, Zeus! My awful king of the Greek gods father who turned me into… what am I? Am I dead? No… who's hades? I remember some things… Jason? Oh gods Jason… I miss you… and who's Percy? And Juniper? Clarisse? Chris? Richie? Beckendorf? Silena? Travis? Katie? Annabeth? Oh my gods Annabeth! Is she okay? How's Luke? Am I a tree? Everything is… compressed… I see the weirdest things… I see visions… people… pain… sadness… so many things. I dream, I remember, I think, I forget. Sometimes, I remember again. Some things I remember alot… others, not so much… I fear pretty much nothing… except a few things I can't seem to get… guess they're not important! Good! I know I hate being afraid… tree? And who's the unnamed blonde boy? Not Luke I know that… where's Luke?

AAAUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHH! IT HURTS! SO BAD! Wait… I know this feeling… it's not cut… not punched… it's… POISEN! MY TREE HAS BEEN POISENED! IM GONNA DIE IN THIS TREE! AND IM ALREADY SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD! My only question is who and why? What have I done inside this…prison to be poisoned? There must be a cure… someone better find it fast… stupid…

AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Sweet relief at last! I feel the poison coming out of me and it feels great! Someone must've found a cure! Whoever it was, I thank them inside my jail! Wait… what's happening? I see the light… What? Am I dying? Aw man, I just got a cure! WAH! But I'm not dead yet... what's wrong? I'm being sucked out… AAAAAHHHHHH!


	2. Chapter 2

Day 1

Ugggggg… what just happened? Am I dead? No… I feel my chest rising… I smell air… I hear people talking, whispering, shouting, screaming… I feel someone's lap under my head. I groan and shift my legs. They feel numb. My whole body feels numb. I found strength to open my eyes. I stared straight into a pair of gorgeous light blue warm eyes. They look genuinely concerned. I stare blankly at the person. He's a boy, blue eyes, blond hair, and my head is on his lap. He's very good looking. I'm positive I've never seen him before, but he looks familiar and I feel a strange connection to him. He looks like he actually cares. He calls out something. A familiar blond head rushes to mine and the boy's side. She says my name. I look back at the boy. I ask "Who are you?" he replies "Don't worry, we're your friends." I groan and shift myself. I'm now able to feel my body. The boy speaks again "What's your name?" I feel my eyes clear. I see everything clearly. I focus back on the boy and stare into his eyes. "I am Thalia. Daughter of Zeus." then everything went black.

Day 2

I woke up in a white room. I immediately sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I stand and automatically feel a searing pain in my head. I groaned and fell down. A pair of strong arms caught me. Those weren't there before… oh well.

I heard a voice say "Wow watch it. You almost fell!" Where have I heard that voice?

The arms set me on the bed so gently. I kinda liked it.

What?

I found I was now able to open my eyes. I saw the person that caught me. He was that boy whose lap my head was on yesterday.

I got a better look at him. He's tall, about six feet two inches? He's very lean and muscular. In shape, working out? He has blue eyes, blond hair more gold than Luke's. Luke's hair is sandy blond. He has tanned skin, and very good looking.

What?

He came over to my bedside and told me to drink something. I drank it. Against my better judgment.

It tasted like mangoes and peaches. LIQUID mangoes and peaches… but it was delicious.

He asked me "You alright? Must be hard for you to come back to life. Sleep good? You were out for three days. I'm your new "caretaker". I'm supposed to help you. Ya know, with stuff."

I tried my voice. It worked. I responded "Yeah I'm fine. I don't want sympathy, I just gotta get outta here, so if you'll excuse me-!" as I swung myself off the bed toward the exit, he stuck out his arm and blocked my way. I gave him my infamous death glare.

"Move." I said in a deathly calm voice.

He didn't flinch.

He didn't move either. Instead, he said "Hey, I never caught your name."

I gave an exasperated sigh. What is wrong with this boy?

"I'm pretty sure you did, but it's Thalia okay? Now please move!"

He didn't move.

Instead he said "Pretty name. I'm Jake Collins, Son of Poseidon. Daughter of Zeus?"

"Yeah"

"Ya know, You're pretty cool. When's your birthday?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "December 21st. What's in it for you?"

He gave me a blinding smile. "So I know who's older. I'm still the prophecy kid. And I can get my new buddy a present. It's December 5th just so you know."

Then the door flew open. Two familiar people burst in the room. A satyr and the blond girl from three days ago. A boy came in after them. He had black hair and sea green eyes. He wasn't as tan as Jake but he looked a lot like Uncle Poseidon.

More than Jake.

The blond girl crushed me in a hug "THALIA! YOU'RE ALIVE!" I blinked "Annabeth! How are you? Grover! Got your horns yet? Where's Luke?"

Their smiles dropped. Annabeth blinked back tears.

"Thalia, Luke is gone. He betrayed us. He betrayed YOU. He poisoned your tree. Luke's changed. And he's not coming back. He's not worth it anymore Thalia."

My heart shattered. But for some reason, I thought of another blond haired blue eyed boy. Jake. "Why the hell am I thinking of Jake?" That was just creepy.

"Wait… where am I?" I asked. The boy with black hair replied "You're home. Camp Half Blood."

"Wait, I'm in camp?"

"Yup. By the way, I'm Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon. You met my brother?"

"Yeah. He's right there and my "caretaker". Whatever that's supposed to mean."

Annabeth smiled and said "Yeah, like I was Percy's. Although why you?" she asked turning to Jake.

"I dunno. Maybe I saw her first? Like you saw Percy first?"

"Maybe. Hey Thalia, when you feel better, Jake'll show you around camp."

"Me?"

"Yeah you."

"Oh, okay. Thalia, you up to it?"

"Sure. Just show me my cabin and I'll be fine."

"Sorry, non can do. Gotta show you around before you run in trouble. Like Clarisse."

Clarisse… where have I heard that name? "Who's Clarisse?" Grover answered "Clarisse LaRue is a daughter of Ares, god of war. She's an expert fighter and only the very best can beat her in a duel. She's Ares' favorite kid too. So she got an electric spear from him as a gift, and she cherishes it with all her heart. In other words, she sharpens and polishes it every day so she can run people through with it. She's the head counselor of the Ares cabin, and they all follow her with no question. Very few people can befriend her. Reason being she's one if the meanest, biggest, toughest, nastiest kids in camp. She and the other Ares kids have a "ritual" for the new kids. They dunk their heads in the Ares cabins toilets. And it is NASTY down there! Trust me, you don't wanna go there. So stick with the Lightning Thief and you'll be find cuz he can beat her in a duel"

"Who's the lightning thief?" "Actually, me, Percy, AND Annabeth can beat her. And yeah, I'm the lightning thief. Long story for later. I'll give you the tour tomorrow. It's almost past curfew. Get some sleep. See ya tomorrow Thals." They left and I slept.


	3. Chapter 4

**YAY I REMEMBERED TO ACTUALLY UPLOAD THE CHAPTER! So sorry if the characters are OOC. Thalia may get OOC later on and I might stick some other characters POVS in later on or in the next chapter maybe?**

Day 3

Sometimes life just sucks. I thought about this when Jake showed me around camp and took me to my cabin. I sat on my bed since I have nothing to unpack, and all I have is my mace canister and Aegis. The only set of clothes I have are my ripped black skinny jeans, black combat boots, Aegis in bracelet form, a black Death to Barbie T-shirt, and my black leather jacket. I realized I have so much color. Annabeth dropped by my cabin today with Jake and Percy Jackson. He seems pretty nice. A definite Annabeth-pleaser, and really weird, but still pretty nice. He likes her. It's so obvious. I brought it up and they both blushed and mumbled incoherent words while shuffling their feet, all while Jake was cracking up.

While they were in denial, I sat and listlessly stared into space and thought about my father Zeus. He seems angry, uncaring, far, distant, cold, and I don't think he cares about me at all. Even Percy's dad cares more because he was claimed on his first day here! I knew I was his daughter, but he never claimed me. Well, Percy says he will.

I highly doubt that.

When they left, I decided to catch a few more Z's, but then a bright light filled the room. I instinctively shut my eyes and dove under my covers. When the light died, I peeked out and saw a tall muscular man in a pinstripe suit, with raven black hair, handsome features, electric blue eyes, and an important air of authority surrounding him. The strange man looked strangely familiar. He looked around the room, and I pretended to sleep. He fixed his eyes on the lump on my bed under the covers that happened to be me. He strode over and pulled down my covers. My eyes flew open and fixed on him. He stared back.

I asked "Who are you and why are you in my cabin?"

He smiled kindly at me and said "Hello Thalia. You don't know me? Do I look familiar?"

I squinted at him for a minute or so then said "Father." He looked a bit surprised and pleased. He said "Correct. How do you like camp?"

"…great… why are you here?"

"Can't a father visit his only daughter?"

"Not when he never bothered claiming her."

"I'm sorry. I will claim you tonight. I've been arguing with my brother about arguing with Athena. Also been trying to get Hera to give Poseidon and Amphitrite the divorce papers. I swear on the River Styx to claim you tonight."

"Fine… but where were you all these years? I always thought you didn't care and thought I was a mistake."

"It was bound to happen sometime. But Poseidon did the same thing. And I never said I don't care about you. In fact, I do very much. I just wasn't allowed to show it."

"Okay then. I get it."

"I'm glad."

"So…"

"I must go now. Goodbye daughter. I will see you again tomorrow."

"Bye father. Wait… what?" But alas, he was already gone. I sighed. "Whateves." I grumbled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME LAPSE TO CAMPFIRE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sighed. Annabeth, Percy, Jake, and Grover had dragged me to the campfire.

Against my will.

I was too tired to struggle. So I glumly sat on a log next to Annabeth and Jake while they talked and laughed. It seemed like everyone in the camp was here! Chiron stepped up to the stage.

"Campers! We have a new camper today! Everyone please welcome Thalia Grace!"

Everyone clapped and cheered. Jake hauled me to my feet. Someone called out

"Determined or undetermined?"

Chiron shifted his feet. Well, hooves actually. "We know who her godly parent is, he just hasn't claimed her yet, so we're waiting for-!"

Everyone stopped talking and gaped at me. I shifted uncomfortably.

"What?" I demanded.

Then all the campers kneeled to me.

"Yeah, okay this is so awkward…"

Chiron grimly said "All Hail Thalia Grace, daughter of the storm bringer, master of the lightning bolt, slayer or Kronos, King of the gods, Zeus!"

I suddenly remembered the conversation I had with him earlier that day.

"Huh!" I mused. "So he actually kept his promise… well that boosts my opinion of him by 0.5 percent!"

The campers stood up. Jake and Annabeth looked at me confusedly.

Jake asked "What do you mean "He actually kept his promise?" I blinked. "Oh! My dad visited me today when you guys left. He swore on River Styx to claim me tonight."

Jake blinked slowly. "Okay then. WHO WANTS S'MORES? Let's go!" He said gesturing for me to come with him.

I shook my head. "No, I think I'll go back to my cabin" "Aw c'mon! Have a little fun! You just got here, let loose for a bit!" Annabeth and Percy came up behind him, grinning.

I swear, those two are joined at the hip!

"Yeah Thals, let's have some s'mores! It's not every day you get invited for marshmallows by the Lightning Thief!" said Annabeth giggled, winking at me.

Jake flicked her, blushing. "Shut up" he mumbled to her. Percy stifled a laugh. "What do you mean?"

Annabeth, still laughing replied "Look over there." She pointed to a group of girls looking at Jake giggling and whispering.

"Aphrodite girls. They're all over Jake for some unknown reason." said Percy snickering. Jake blushed even more and smacked Percy over the head.

I grinned. "Okay then let's go!"

After Percy and Jake killing their marshmallows 69 times, Annabeth confiscated the marshmallows from them and made them each a s'more.

Percy then proceeded to eat all Annabeth's carefully made s'mores in her carefully stacked pile. "Idiot" I thought with a small smile.

Annabeth turned purple with anger. "PERSEUS JACKSON! JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

Percy looked over guiltily with his mouth full of marshmallows.

"Nothding!" he replied swallowing the marshmallows.

Annabeth growled "You have three seconds Perseus! Three-"Percy got up screaming and ran off. Annabeth drew her knife and chased after him. Jake looked on grinning.

"Watch. Percy's down in three, two, ONE." he said. I watched.

Sure enough, Percy toppled down, probably cramps from all those s'mores and Annabeth jumped and attacked.

Jake sighed and grabbed my hand jogging over to the two. We stood about five feet away, far enough so we wouldn't feel Annabeth's wrath. Jake leaned over and whispered "That's how you know they're in loooooooove!" I flashed him one of my rare smiles and nodded. "They would make a cute couple wouldn't they?"

I then realized he was still holding my hand. "Ahhh Jake, can I have my hand back?"

He looked down "What? Oh, sorry." He blushed a bit.

"Well then, shall we go?" he smiled at me. "Percy's a big boy. He can take care of himself." I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. BYE GUYS!"

Percy's head popped up and he screamed "NOOOOOOO! JAKE! THALIA! DON'T LEAVE MEEEEE!" I yawned and said to Jake "I'm gonna go sleep. Night." Jake replied "Night Thals." Somewhere over there, Percy and Annabeth stopped fighting long enough to say "GOODNIGHT THALIA! HEY! I SAID IT FIRST! AAARRRGGGGG!" in perfect harmony. I smiled to myself and walked to my cabin. Right when I was about to enter, I heard "JINKS! _JINKS! _**JINKS! **_**JINKS!**_" from the two of them at the same time.

"YOU MORON I SAID IT FIRST!"

"NO WAY OWL HEAD _I _DID!"

"UM, NO YA DIDN'T SEAWEED BRAIN!"

"UM, YES I DID OWL HEAD!" "YOU USED THAT ONE ALREADY! AND ITS STILL LAME!" "OH REALLY?"

"REALLY!"

"IT IS _ON _CHASE!"

"BRING IT JACKSON!"

"OH I WILL!"

"YOU AND ME TOMORROW, SWORD ARENA, AFTER BREAKFAST EIGHT THIRTY _SHARP?"_

"IS THAT A CHALLENGE I HEAR?"

"OH IT'S A CHALLENGE ALRIGHT!"

" LOSER BUYS WINNER A COKE!"

"OKAY THEN!"

"SO WE'RE GOOD?"

"OH WE'RE SO GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"GOOD!"

"FINE!"

"_FINE!"_

"I'M TIRED!"

"ME TOO!"

"I'M GOING TO BED! ARE YOU GOING TO BED?"

"YES I AM! GOOD_NIGHT_ SEAWEED BRAIN!"

"GOOD_NIGHT_ WISE GIRL!"

With one last glare at each other they stomped off. I looked over at the Poseidon cabin and saw Jake was staring at their little spat too. He looked over and smiled at me. Then his deranged brother stomped over, mumbled something about owls, and slammed the door of the cabin. I shot him a look. He grinned sheepishly and waved. I waved back and stepped in my cabin.

**Soooo…. How is it so far? Love it? Hate it? So who's POV should I do in the next chapter? I'm thinking Jake, Percy, or Annabeth.**


	4. Shop till You Drop

**Hello all I am back! I kinda forget to update as much as I would like, but ya know, whatever. So I'll try harder. Sorry. The last chapter update got messed up, few technical difficulties but I got it up so huzzah for us all! Oh yeah, I might switch to someone's POV later cuz I enjoy writing this story. You know what, I'm gonna stop talking now. Don't own PJO**

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I looked out the peephole thingy. It was Jake. I grumbled and opened the door. "Why are you waking me up at this ungodly hour of the morning?"

"Thalia, you missed breakfast and Annabeth told me to come get you. She and Percy are having a sword fight, remember? Annabeth wants you to come." "Okay, gimme a sec."

"I'll wait here."

"You can come in if you want. I haven't had time to trash this place yet so it's clean." He cracked a grin. "Alright."

He came in. I went to the bathroom to change. I changed into the same clothes as yesterday. "Hey Jake you know where I can a change of clothes? These are way too hot for summer."

"Oh, there's a camp store but if you want I can take you to the mall or something later."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I got a car. I think I'm the only camper who has his own car. Plus, Silena and Annabeth have been begging me to take them. And I need some new clothes too."

Then I remembered something. "Oh wait, never mind I don't have money."

Then something weird happened. Money fell from the ceiling. Mortal money. TONS of it. Let's say it buried Jake. I picked up a bill. It was a hundred. I looked at the rest of them. They were all hundreds, and a few twenties and fifties mixed in. Something caught my eye. It was a little plastic figure. An eagle. I grinned. "THANKS DAD!" I hollered. Zeus's face appeared in my ceiling. Jake popped his head up from the money pile and saw dad. His eyes widened and he ducked back under the money.

Zeus smiled down at me and said "You're welcome. One more gift." And drachmas rained down all over the cabin. I smiled. I was literally up to my ankles in drachmas and cash. Jake shakily stood up. I smiled sweetly at him.

"I got money!"

He sighed. "I see that. Let's go to the mall. I'll get Percy, Annabeth, Silena, Beckendorf, Katie, Clarisse, and the Stolls. We'll meet at my cabin cuz I don't think you should trust the Stolls with all this money lying around. Okay?"

"Alright. See you in five." He jogged to the Hermes cabin and ducked as a wave of hot pink paint went sailing over his head. He stood up and rubbed his temples. Then I saw Connor and Travis step out of the cabin and sprint to the Poseidon cabin. I grinned. While I was packing all the money into various boxes and trunks, I saw Clarisse walking to the Armory.

Jake caught up to her and said something. She visibly sighed and shoved him to the ground. Then she strode to the Poseidon cabin in a very Clarisse like way. I laughed at his misfortune. I saw Annabeth walking to the Poseidon cabin. Percy came out on the front porch to meet her.

That boy is lovestruck. He just doesn't know it yet.

I finally got all the money packed. I grabbed five drachmas and stuffed my pockets with cash. I stepped outside my cabin and man it was BURINING HOOOOOT! Geez I need new clothes. I walked to the Poseidon cabin. Everyone was already there

"Hi Thalia!" everyone said.

"Oh Annabeth don't forget our little duel today. Can we postpone it to free period?"

"Yeah sure seaweed brain. I really need new clothes."

Silena Beauregard said "You think you really need new clothes? I have a skirt and a COMPLETE outfit with NO matching lipstick! The terror!"

Jake sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright geez calm down you'll get matching lipstick. Now everyone's here?" A chorus of "Yes!" went through the room.

"Okay then, everyone in the car." "Wait… how big is your car?" said Clarisse. "Isn't it, like, a convertible?" Jake grinned. "No, the person who gave it to me had it enchanted. It's like a limo, but it's a convertible limo and I can seat quite a few people in it."

"Convertible?" squealed Silena.

"Yup."

"OKAY PEOPLE MOVE ALONG NOW GO GO GO GO!" Jake walked over to a black mustang convertible. "Sweet ride bro!" said Beckendorf. "I know right? Thals, you want shotgun?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Sure."

Jake pressed a button. The car grew. It could seat three people per row. In the back, four. There were two rows of three and a row for four in the back. Jake was driving, I had shotgun since he offered. Percy, Annabeth, and Katie Gardener were sitting behind us in the first row. In the second row, Clarisse, Silena, and Beckendorf. The Stolls sat in the last row.

I'm not sure if that's a good thing.

We got there safely and in one piece. No one hijacked or hotwired the car.

Jake's not too bad a driver. He just went super fast. Katie was the only one who threw up. Good thing there was no roof and he took down the windows.

In other terms, she threw up on the highway while we were still moving.

The cars behind us got a lovely surprise.

The car behind us happened to be the cops.

We finally got to the mall and all split up. I got dragged off by Annabeth, Katie, Silena, and Clarisse. The guys went elsewhere.

We all decided to pick a store then we would go in them when we saw them. Silena dragged us all into some girly girly store that was five different shades of pink and sparkly.

We spent forty five minutes there.

It would've been an hour but thanks to Clarisse's death threats we got out early. Then Hot Topic came up and we just HAD to go in! I got new clothes and stuff, including a new pair of Aviators. Silena did not like Hot Topic AT ALL! Clarisse got us to go into Journey, which I didn't mind at all. Annabeth forced us in Hollister AND Aeropostal, both which I was okay with.

Then we just HAD to go to a store called Papaya.

What kind of person names their store Papaya?

What IS a Papaya?

We met with the guys in the food court for lunch, then we went to the candy store cuz Clarisse was still hungry. The Stolls showed up later with all their stolen merchandise. Finally we loaded in the car and went back to camp. Percy and Annabeth had their duel. Guess who won? If you guessed Percy, you're a moron. Percy had to pay the Stolls for some coke. Annabeth was quite satisfied with her "well deserved victory" as she put it.


	5. Crush?

**Magikidd here.**

**I'm skipping right to the end of Titan's Curse. This is supposed to an originaler piece, not the books. Also, I got a few requests for them to fall in love. I believe it shall happen. Sorry for not updating. School and stuff. Who knew music theory could take so long? Please don't hate me. I promise you something will happen in this chapter. Sorry for all the time skipping around. I'm sorry to say, but there will be more. And as always, enjoy and review!**

**Don't own PJO**

**Thalia POV**

This is it. This is the finally the end. I am SO GLAD that it's all over. I decided not to be a hunter for some reason. Actually, I don't think I'm eligible. I don't feel like I shouldn't, but according to Annabeth, someone loves me… Oh, what does she know? She's in love with Percy, Percy's in love with her, and they're not together yet.

Notice how I said yet.

Well, the gods let us all live, thankfully. And Bessie the sea cow snake thingy. We paid our final respects to Zoe Nightshade yesterday night. And Bianca DiAngelo. Although I have the strangest feeling we'll see her again… Nico DiAngelo is gone. He screamed in all of our faces and left. Percy said he'll keep an eye out for him when he goes back. Annabeth said the same thing. I don't know what I'm gonna do now. I rejected the hunters, my parents are both dead to me, so I guess I'll stay here year round.

I stared gloomily out my window at the falling snow, and thought about my friends on the quest.

Annabeth, Percy, Grover, Bianca, Zoe, and Jake.

Jake. We danced yet again at the party the gods threw. I found him white as a sheet, and he told me my dad talked to him. He seemed like he was going to say something important. I don't know. I had the feeling, so did Annabeth. She told me how odd Percy was acting, and that Athena had quite a talk with him.

I laughed at that.

The door to my cabin opened. Percy, Annabeth, and Jake sauntered in covered in white powdery snow. I stared at them blankly. "Hi"

"Hello!" said Percy.

"Hi." Mumbled Annabeth

"Hey." Said Jake.

"So, what's up?" I asked stretching out on the couch I was lying on.

"Not much." Said Percy.

"I'm tired of snow!" grumbled Jake and Annabeth.

"I know right?" I nodded in agreement. "It's waaay too cold, and you can't even make snowballs out of this snow."

Suddenly the snow stopped. All the clouds disappeared and the sun came out and was shining heavily on camp. All the snow melted within ten seconds.

We stared out the window, spellbound.

Jake ran over to the door and cautiously opened it. We stepped outside and it was like, 85 degrees out there!

"Well then." Said Annabeth. "That works too!"

"That was cool." Said Jake. "Imma go change my clothes then."

"Hey wait up bro!" said Percy hopping up.

"Yeah, all of you, get out. I gotta change." I said getting up and stretching.

Annabeth dashed out without a word. A faint "See ya!" was heard in the background.

The guys left, and I changed into a black Green Day t-shirt, blacked ripped skinny jeans and my black converse.

I walked outside and met Annabeth at her cabin. She had changed into white Bermuda shorts, a sea green Aeropostal t-shirt, and black converse. Her blond now wavy hair was flowing down her back, as was mine.

Yes I grew my hair out and it grows FAST! It is now down to my armpit.

He he, I said armpit!

"Nice outfit!" she said grinning at me.

"Ditto!" I smiled back at her.

"So where're ya gonna go after summer?" she asked me.

"Ah, I guess nowhere. I kinda hafta stay here. Both my parents are pretty much dead to me anyways." I grumbled.

"I see." She said quietly, and we continued to walk to the beach in silence.

Suddenly she stopped, and her eyes lit up. "I have a great idea! You can come stay with us!" she said excitedly.

"Thanks, but I probably can't do that."

"Why not?" she asked with puzzled grey eyes.

"Cuz it's too much trouble, and I don't want to be a burden to your parents."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Thalia, they wouldn't mind at all! I already told them the whole story about how you and Luke got me to camp, and they pretty much own you. This is a small favor in my dad's eyes."

I looked at her skeptically. "Are you serious?"

Annabeth nodded. "Completely. Here, I'll even ask him right now!" she said flipping out her cell phone. She punched a few words into the thing and flipped it shut. Then her Owl City Hello Seattle ringtone rang out and she flipped it back open. "Annabeth Chase speaking." She said in a professional manner. I rolled my eyes and snickered, the stopped after the slapped my arm.

"Oh, hey dad! Did you get my text? You did? Great! Can she stay with us? Seriously? Are you sure? YAY! Love ya dad! I'll tell her right now! Yup. Yeah. Cool. Bye!"

She hung up and squealed "HE SAID YES!"

I grinned and said "Looks like you're stuck with me for the rest of the year."

Annabeth smirked, satisfied. "Well now that's settled. So why don't you tell me about your love life?"

I raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't exist."

Annabeth cackled evily. "Ah, but it does!"

We reached the beach. "What are you talking about?" I asked warily.

"You like someone." She said like it was obvious.

"Um, I don't think I do Annabeth." I said smirking.

"Um, yes you do Thalia." She said. "Here, I'll even prove it. You like a certain blond haired blue-eyed son of Poseidon!" she exclaimed.

"Ahhhuummmm… you mean Jake?" I asked unbelievingly. Annabeth bobbed her head up and down. "Who else?" she asked. "Of course you like Jake! You two were MADE for each other! Can't you see that he has a HUGE crush on you? Geez Thals, look at the DETAILS, not just the picture.

I blushed. "There is absolutely nothing going on between me and Jake. And what about you and Percy? What's going on there?"

It was Annabeth's turn to blush. "Shut up and don't change the subject. I know he likes you, and you like him too."

"Says who?"

"Um, EVERYONE IN THE ENTIRE CAMP!" she screamed in my ears.

"SHUT UP! And that is SO not true!" I said blushing even more.

"Don't tell me to shut up! It's totally true! And it's noon, I'm going now. My dad'll be here in at roughly seven o' clock. Make sure you have all your money and whatnot. Think about what I said too." She said, and ran off.

I sighed, and sat there until about three in the afternoon.

I heard footsteps behind me. "Boo!" said an all too familiar voice.

I half turned. Behind me was no other than the blond haired blue-eyed son of Poseidon grinning rather cheerily at me. "Hey Thals!" he greeted flopping down on the sand right next to me. He was wearing a plain white rather tight t-shirt, tan cargo shorts, and white Nikes.

I had to grin back. "Hey Jake."

"Did I scare you?"

"... no..."

He sighed dramaticly in defeat. "I can never even surprise you!" he complained.

I laughed in his face. It's so true though.

He coughed. "So, what are you gonna do after summer's over?" he inquired.

I smiled. "I'm gonna stay with Annabeth and her parents in California. They were grateful to me for getting their daughter safely to camp and sacrificing myself to do so. So that's just my plan for now. You?"

He sighed and ran a finger through his golden blond hair. "I'm going to Florida. Staying with my mom's brother. He actually cares about me, and invited me to stay with him for as long as I'd like. He was also the only person I told about leaving my mom and going to camp. He actually helped me, got me money and whatnot."

I nodded. "Cool."

He looked over at me. "Look Thals, there's something I wanna tell you." He said rather nervously.

I raised an eyebrow. "Alright, what's up?"

"Well, you see-!"

Just then, the conch shell blew. "Ah, dinner time." I said, standing up. "Tell me later?" I asked Jake. He looked slightly disappointed. "Sure, I guess." He mumbled.

I winced and stretched out. "I never knew this much sand could get in one's pants just by sitting on the beach!" I groaned.

A small smile flitted across his face. "Te, sucks for you!"

We went to dinner, ate, and I packed all my stuff in a black duffel bag. Then I changed into a white shirt that had sleeves up to my elbows, and black mesh shorts that I used for running, then put my hair in low pigtails.

Annabeth poked her head in my cabin. "Hey, my dad's here. Let's go!" she exclaimed.

I gave her a small smile. "Alright, I'm coming." I sighed.

I walked out with my rather heavy duffel bag. Annabeth and her family were standing at the top of the hill. Annabeth's dad waved to me. I waved back, and started up the hill.

"WAIT!" someone hollered behind me. I turned around, and it was Jake. He ran up the hill to where I was standing.

"What's up?" I asked. "Where's your uncle?"

"Oh, he's right over there." He panted. "Oookay… what's wrong then?" I asked slowly.

He looked straight into my eyes. "I never told you what I was gonna tell you at the beach.

I nodded slowly. "Alright, spill."

He took my hands and stared straight into my eyes.

"I love you." He said, and cupped my face in his cool tanned hands and kissed me.

It was amazing.

His lips were cool, soft, and moist. He tasted slightly salty, and smelled like fresh mint for some reason. I found myself putting my hands on his chest, and kissed him back. We kissed for what seemed like an eternity, then he pulled away, put his hands on my shoulders and stared at me with a searching look on his face. I stared at him with wide eyes. He looked up and released my shoulders and said "I gotta go. Stay alive, I'll see you next year I guess. Bye Thalia." He said and hugged me for a good five seconds. Then he jogged away to a black Mercedes, which I assumed was his uncle.

I turned slowly and walked up the hill towards Annabeth and her family. I reached their car and Annabeth was staring at me with huge grey orbs. Her parents smiled kindly at me.

I don't think they saw that.

We exchanged greetings and all, and I only answered out of politness. I didn't trust myself to talk too much.

I sat in the back of the new silver mini van next to Annabeth. Everyone seemed to sense that I didn't want to talk, and left me alone. Except, of course, Annabeth. She was still staring at me with large eyes. "WHAT WAS THAT?" she whisper-screamed once the car started.

I sighed and didn't answer.

Annabeth sighed as well. Then her phone vibrated. "We'll talk later." She grumbled. "It's Percy."

I had to smile when I heard that. Then I remembered what just happened, and the rest of the ride was quite. I dozed off and dreamed about blond hair and light crystal clear ocean blue eyes smiling at me…

**And SCENE! That took a while. And I hope you liked it. I promised something would happen didn't I? Hope ya liked it. Review!**

**Magikidd out.**


	6. AN: DISCONTINUE BUT WAAAAIT

**Hey there.**

**Just so you know, this is an author's note not a chapter so don't expect much.**

**So I realized I've been neglecting this story and haven't updated in a few years or so :P. **

**And it's very poorly written if you ask me, and this idea is waaay overused.**

**I've been ignoring this story and my other Glee one for a few reasons.**

**1. I've got no inspiration.**

**2. I'm kinda bored of this/these stories even though I haven't really started.**

**3. I'm busier than before to say in the least, so less time on the web**

**4. It's crappy.**

**So I hope those were okay reasons to explain my super long hiatus for this.**

**And one more thing.**

**This story's discontinued.**

**BUT, I'm making a new story about PJO that's told from Thalia's POV, tells a story about a someone, and is, like this one, kinda AU.**

**With OC's and whatnot.**

**The OC from this story will appear in my new one, along with one or two more.**

**So don't like, don't read.**

**I've written it over the years of hiatus, so the first chapter'll be up soon. I also have the skeleton of the storyline and plot already laid out so updates should be better than this story's.**

**I think I'll call it Shine On.**

**What do you guys think?**

**I'd love it if you checked it out once it's up.**

**Thanks, and see you soon.**


End file.
